<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With You Between My Arms by JenniferNapier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187910">With You Between My Arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferNapier/pseuds/JenniferNapier'>JenniferNapier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Photomanip, Photomanipulation, Romance, rooftop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferNapier/pseuds/JenniferNapier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Love_Me_Dead's fanfic, "the hope of it all" as part of the Pson Big Bang 2020 Event</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malcolm Bright &amp; Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son Big Bang 2020 - Wednesday Posts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With You Between My Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Me_Dead/gifts">Love_Me_Dead</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898733">for the hope of it all</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Me_Dead/pseuds/Love_Me_Dead">Love_Me_Dead</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Love_Me_Dead for being a great teammate and providing inspiration for this piece! Please visit, kudo, and comment on their work here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898733</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>